Entrevista
by 0o.naia-san.o0
Summary: mmm... algo raro, sango mama de shippo?... naraku un enano?... no se q mas poner... pesimo u.u... lean nu mas xD


* * *

**_Bueno aquii una cosa , q no se si es fics o q se yo...  
S  
jajaja, a la otra vez lo vi en mi grupo, creo q lo escribi hace años xD... es estupido pero weno sera!  
XD  
Aclarando unas cosas... N/H soy yo xD... y eso!!  
y no escribo nada aqui para ofender_**

**_u.u_**

****

* * *

****

**Entrevista a kagome y a kikyo**

_Muy cerca de la ciudad habia un pequeño estudio en el cual en pocos minutos comenzaria una entrevista a personajes muy famosos de la televisión, dos chicas demaciado famosas... (xD!..)_

** Empieza la entrevista...**

Bueno aquí tenemos a la personaje mas querida de la seria , háblanos de ti kagome

**kagome:** Hola...

**kikyo:** como que la mas favorita ,¿y yo que?, yo que sepa también tengo admiradores

**kagome:** pues ella tiene razón no?

**N/H:** bueno lo que digan , una pregunta para ti kikyo,¿ porque quieres llevarte a inuyasha al infierno ?

**kikyo**: pues por que eso es parte de la serie

**N/H**: mh? y entonces lo que pasa en la serie no es real?

**kagome: **quien dijo eso?

**kikyo:** yo que sepa ese es solo nuestro trabajo no es así hermana?

**N/H: **que son hermanas?

**kagome**: si , porque creías que nos parecemos tanto?

**N/H:** y entonces es algo ficticio???? T.T

**kagome:** no tanto ya que yo amo de verdad a inuyasha

**kikyo:** córtala kagome , te he dicho miles de veces que inuyasha es solo mío , mío , mío y mío¡¡¡¡

**kagome:** pues el a ti no te quiere

**kikyo:** pues la verdad si , y para que sepas yo soy la mayor y tienes que hacerme caso niña tonta , además hace algún tiempo inuyasha y yo somos novios

**kagome:** eso no es cierto ¡¡¡

**kikyo**: si es cierto

**N/H:** calma, calma, aquí les traje a inuyasha para que aclare todo este asunto

**inuyasha:** hola chicas , como están?

**kikyo:** inuyasha dile a esta tonta que tu me amas solo a mi

**kagome**: eso no es cierto , además yo soy mil veces mejor que tu

**inuyasha: **quien dijo que yo las quiero a ustedes , eso es solo en la serie

**N/H: **que dices?

**inuyasha:** pues si , todos saben que yo a la que amo es a Rumiko

**kikyo:** que??? y entonces solo fue mentira lo que me dijiste a la otra ves , que nunca habías dejado de pensar en mi??????

**inuyasha:** ¬¬ ...eso fue en la serie

**kagome**: y lo que me dijiste a mi , me dijiste que me necesitabas¡¡¡¡¡

**inuyasha:** ¬¬ ... eso fue en la película

**kikyo:** eres muy malo , toma esto alistándose para lanzar una flecha sagrada

**N/H: **mataras a inuyasha??

**kagome:** no lo hagas

**inuyasha:** tu de verdad me quieres kagome?

**kagome:** pues no pienses que te protegeré , kikyo no te matara , la que te matara seré yoooo

**kikyo:** vamos hermana , yo te doy ánimos .. Kagome, kagome , vamos kagome...

**kagome:** no vales la pena , me has hecho pelear con mi hermana

**kikyo:** así es , el es el culpable , mejor vamonos

**kagome**: así es , no trabare mas en la seria para no verte mas¡¡¡

**N/H:** no trabajaras mas en la serie? y quien harta tu papel?

**kikyo:** a quien le importa , yo tampoco trabaje bajo cargo de esa Rumiko( sin ofender jeje)

**inuyasha:** que? oO

**kikyo:** si mi hermana se va yo me voy con ella , adiós

**N/H: **y que pasara con la entrevista?

**kagome:** pues no nos importa

**inuyasha: **yo me aburrí me voy

**shippo**: te vas?

**inuyasha:** y tu que haces aquí?

**shippo:** vine con sango y Miroku

**Miroku:** hola a todas , alguien de ustedes quisiera tener un hijo con...

**sango:** depravado ¬¬... (golpeandolo en la cabeza... u.u)

**miroku**: lo siento.. (sobandose... u.u!)

**N/H:** al fin algo que sea igual que en la serie

**miroku:** que acaso esto no es parte de la serie?

**N/H:** pues no

**sango:** a entonces podemos comportarnos normal

**shippo:** por fin mamita sango

**sango:** por fin

**miroku:** pues a mi me dio pena porque de verdad quería ver a chicas lindas

**sango**: usted encaja muy bien con su papel ¬¬

**miroku:** T.T me humillas mucho

**N/H:** shippo hijo de sango???

**kagome:** pues si . además es mi nieto, no se como así que no preguntes o.o

**kikyo:** no era nuestra entrevista no mas , que hacen aquí??

**sesshomaru:** yo soy el único frío , no me copies niñita

**kikyo:** no te metas tonto estúpido , te crees bonito y eres mas amargo¡¡¡

**naraku:** hola a todos , supieron que Rumiko va a sacar la serie y va a hacer una nueva versión de las chicas superpoderosas¡¡¡¡

**inuyasha:** que????

**kagome:** es lo que te mereces inuyasha , te dio una puñalada por la espalda

**naraku**: se equivocan , ella nos saco a todos menos a inuyasha

**inuyasha:** vieron que si me quiere , que papel haré??

**naraku:** el de burbuja

**inuyasha:** que??????

**kikyo**: jajajaja , te lo mereces!

**kagome:** así es

**N/H:** y que pasara con la serie

**naraku:** lo único que se es que antes de descubrir eso me robe los poderes y las espadas y ahora podré gobernar y ser el mas poderoso , tomen mueran¡¡¡¡¡¡

**N/H:** no eran efectos de cine??

**sango:** no , eran de verdad

**kikyo: **así es vamonos pronto kagome antes que moramos

**kagome:** si , kirara

**sango:** a no , kirara me llevara a mi y a mi hijo

**shippo:** si

**kikyo:** no

**sesshomaru:** yo me voy, me aburrí

**naraku:** que acaso nadie me tiene miedo???

**inuyasha:** a ti???, pero si tu eres un enano que usa tacos en la serie

**naraku:** lo pagaras caro

**inuyasha:** feh, mejor me voy adiós

**kagome:** vamonos kikyo mama nos espera

**kikyo:** si mejor nos vamos

**kaede:** pero hijas si he estado todo el tiempo aquí ..

**N/H:** y la entrevista??

**kagome:** haceselo a otra persona, yo me harte de todo esto!

**N/H:** sango tu quieres una entrevista?

**sango:** no , mi hijo tiene que acostarse adiós

**N/H:** y tu miroku??

**miroku:** pues yo voy a la playa nudista jejeje adiós

**N/H:** todos se fueron u.u... T.T

**naraku:** yo quedo , yo quiero una entrevista para hacerme famoso

**N/H:** mejor me voy , eres muy fome adiós

**naraku:** no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ destruiré al mundo tomen

explosión...!!

**N/H:** ahora todos estamos muerto , incluso tu naraku ¬¬

**Rumiko:** que?? todo muertos?.. mejor así no le explico a inuyasha que burbuja ahora será kouga

**inuyasha: **que??

**Rumiko:** ups, chao

**N/H:** ¿??... y la entrevista!!!???... creo que perdere mi empleo... TT

Fin...??

* * *

xD... bueno eso seria todo... es un unico capitulo po y ojala les guste y se rian, pues yo me rei... o kisas fue po rel hecho de que lo escribi yo hace años!... jaja... u.u  
aioz!! y bless!!! 


End file.
